yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakanishi Misato
Nakanishi Misato is a fanon character made by EstelleBrown. About Nakanishi Misato is a second year at Akademi High, her parents abandoned her at an orphanage when she was only a few months old. Now that Misato has grown up, she lives by herself in a little apartment. She works part-time as a waitress in a restaurant near the school in order to pay for rent and her expensive ballet lessons. Misato was a victim of Anorexia when she just started her ballet lessons. She starved herself and exercised excessively to lose weight. After a few sessions with doctors, she got back on the right track. She is still recovering from Anorexia. Appearance Misato has red hair with bangs across her forehead. She has sapphire-blue eyes. Misato normally wears her hair in a tight bun during ballet lessons. In school, she puts it in a looser bun. Personality She is actually quite a quiet and studious person. She goes to the rooftop during lunch and enjoys talking to Kuu Dere. Misato doesn't like to talk to most students unless she absolutely has to. This is because she is afraid that they might laugh at her for being abandoned by her parents at an orphanage since she was young. Misato hardly ever gets mad at anything, though if someone mentions her parents, she will get mad within a matter of seconds. Relationships Kuu Dere - Misato spends lunch with her. They are, well, friends. Trivia * Misato joined the Light Music Club because she thought it would help her improve her ballet. * With her mind so wrapped around succeeding in ballet, Misato never had a romantic interest towards anyone. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Nakanishi Misato. * '''When is your birthday? I don't know, but I do know I'm 17 this year. * Your blood type? '''O. * '''Please tell us your three sizes? I refuse. * Tell us about your family composition. '''I don't have a family. * '''What's your occupation? '''Student and a part-time waitress. * '''Your favourite food? '''Chocolate lava cake, I only get to eat it once a month! * '''Favourite animal? '''Gazelle. * '''Favourite subject? '''Music. * '''Dislike subject? '''Science. * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''No. * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Mostly, yes. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I'm in the Light Music Club. * '''What's your motto? '''No pain, no gain. * '''Your special skill? '''Ballet? * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My ballet slippers? * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Resilience. * '''Your forte? '''Ballet again? * '''Your shortcomings? '''My parents didn't want me.. * '''Places in your memories? '''The dark, cold halls of the Orphanage. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''A nice glass of apple juice. * '''How good can you swim? '''Quite good, if I do say so myself. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''Uhh....I forgot? * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Ballet dancing. * '''Disliked food? '''Fish. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''To perform! * '''Afraid of heights? Nope! * Dislike thunder? '''Nope! * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil. * What do you eat for breakfast? ''Usually just toast. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? Nope.. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I don't have any, at least, I don't think I do.. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Too expensive. * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Around, 15 minutes if I ride my bicycle there? * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Nope. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Figure skating. * '''How good can you cook? '''Not that bad. * '''Favourite colours? '''Pure white. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Abandoning kids on the doorstep of a orphanage. * '''How tall are you? '''161 cm. * '''Shoe size? '''Not important. * '''Your dreams? '''Be a professional ballerina? * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''No. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No. * '''Bed time? 10pm? * Wake up time? '''6 am? * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed for sure. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Left. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I got a raise at work. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'I twisted my ankle during ballet. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I don't pay attention to that. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Orchids. * '''What's your favourite saying? '"All of our dreams can come true...if we have the courage to pursue them." -Walt Disney. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''Don't have one. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Sakura. * '''And summer? '''Water. * '''What about fall? '''The brown, red and orange leaves. * '''And then the winter? '''Snow, pure white dancing snow. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? T'o when my parents where going to leave me at the orphanage and stop them. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I like short stories. * '''What's your allowance? I tend to spend my money wisely. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''Orphan, not wanted, destined to be alone. * '''What are your hobbies? '''Ballet dancing. * '''Tell us your weight. '''39kg. * '''What are you capable of? '''Suicide. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A big over-sized t-shirt. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? No. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Dance ballet for as long as I can. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I eat, go to school, eat, go to ballet class, eat, sleep. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My lucky ballet necklace. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''A bit of both. * '''How do you commute to school? '''By bike. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Tidy up my bag.' * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Stretch. * '''Where are you living right now? '''A little apartment. * '''What kind of place is it? '''Its cozy. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I don't know. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Getting abandoned. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes. * '''How's your eyesight? '''Quite good. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''The summer holidays. * '''What job do you have in school? '''This is stupid. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Dance. * '''How long do you study every day? '''I don't study. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''I don't rely on others. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Practice ballet. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A butterfly. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''No. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Bento. * '''How many friends do you have? '''None. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' Bye. Gallery ]